


The Rescue Mission

by speedyvibraniumdevil



Series: Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier [1]
Category: Avengers, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, MCU, Marvel, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Cussing, Espionage, F/M, Fluff, Guns, mild violence, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedyvibraniumdevil/pseuds/speedyvibraniumdevil
Summary: There’s a special mission that you need to get done, so naturally, you recruit your boyfriend, Bucky Barnes to help you out. Little does he know that the mission is a little more out of the ordinary than what you lead him to initially think.





	The Rescue Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna guess all my stuff is gonna usually be T+ because I never fail to cuss in any of these. Oops.

It was late at night when you and Bucky pulled up at a parking lot in Tarrytown, NY. The large super soldier put the black van in park and looked out of his window. You leaned over and did the same.

“There it is,” he said, motioning with his head at the large white building with big blue tinted windows.

Regeneron Pharmaceuticals. It looked exactly like the pictures you had looked at. You smiled, excitement swirled in your stomach.

“Yup,” you said before getting out of your seat and heading into the cab of the van. Bucky followed suit.

There was a big bag full of gadgets (spy tech, you called it) and weapons in case you needed them. Although, this time you hoped you wouldn’t. Still, you took a knife and a tranquilizer gun as a precaution. Bucky did his usual thing where he took way more things than needed, but he liked to be prepared and felt more secure that way. You’ve learned not to question it. His over preparedness has saved both you and him multiple times.

What was more important to you was the devices that you put on your belt: one to hack through the alarm and one to stop the cameras. They were probably the most vital due to the fact that they’d be giving you enough time to get in to retrieve what you needed and get out without getting caught.

You looked at Bucky and he gave you a nod that indicated he was ready too. You opened the sliding door and jumped out of the van before Bucky slammed it back shut.

“My bike would have been less conspicuous, you know,” he muttered from your side.

“But we always take the van,” you said.

“Yeah, for stakeouts, not for breaking into a lab. There’s a higher chance of us getting seen like this.”

You shrugged, “Makes it a little more exciting, doesn’t it?”

He cocked an eyebrow at you and you smiled innocently.

“Come on, baby. Let’s get this show on the road,” you said before running over to the edge of the building, it was a part that had no cameras in sight. A blind spot.

You didn’t have to look back to know that Bucky was right behind you. You pressed yourself against the concrete wall and peeked over the corner to get a better look at the entrance. It was just ahead and no security guard in sight. They were probably inside. Just above the entrance was a white security camera.

Perfect.

You reached into your belt and took out the small square piece of technology that you needed. If you placed it on one of the cameras, it was meant to short out every single one on the west side of the building, which was all you needed access to. Or at least you hoped it did its job, otherwise you’d have Tony Stark to complain to.

You handed the little box to Bucky and he took your place in the corner. He turned on the device that was dwarfed even more in his large hand. He kept his eye on the camera, waiting for it to rotate away from your direction. Just as it did, he ran to it, reached up, and stuck it to the side. After a second, the camera stopped rotating, indicating that the box worked. You both breathed a sigh of relief. Now you just hoped that it worked for the rest of them.

* * *

_Second floor. Right, left, second door on the right._

You repeated the directions of where you needed to go as you got into the elevator. Bucky stood tall at your side, his hand ready at the gun at his hip. You did the same thing. There were two security guards in this building, but they most likely divided their work between the bottom two and top two floors. They weren’t trained professionals, but you could never be too careful. Even on a mission like this. 

Or you should say “mission”.

Regeneron Pharmaceuticals. It was a biotechnology company that created new medicines. Your “mission” was to break in and retrieve intel on a mystery drug that they’ve been working on.

Or so that’s what you told Bucky. Little did he know that you had other plans in mind, other more important things to retrieve than “vital information”. You just hoped that your boyfriend wouldn’t be too pissed when he found out.

The silver doors slid open onto the second floor. Just ahead you were immediately met with big glass walls. Just beyond them was a room with stations, much like in science class, but there were shelves with supplies and much more high tech instruments. Everything was shaded in darkness, save for the moonlight wanting to shine in through the vertical blinds beyond.

You and Bucky gave each other a sideways glance before carefully stepping out into the hallway. Each of you checked for any sign of people, but carried on when the coast was clear. You went to the right, but Bucky caught you by the arm.

When you looked at him you both gave each other a confused look.

“Where are you going? The offices are this way,” he whispered.

You shook your head, “No, they’re this way. To the right!”

“I remember when we looked at the map, you said it was to the left. Left, and then a right.”

“No, it’s right and then a left.”

He narrowed his eyes.

“You think I got through espionage missions because I have a shitty memory?”

You snorted, “You shouldn’t be one to talk about shitty memory.”

He opened his mouth to argue, but then shut it and narrowed his eyes, taking your point.

“This is my mission, remember? You’re just along for the ride, James,” you poked him lightly in the chest. “I think I’d remember the details. It’s to the right and then a left.”

With the smirk you gave him you could see in his eyes that he wasn’t sure how to react. He wanted to get snarky, but he also wanted to grin. You knew he liked it when you took charge. You were one of the only people he allowed to do that.

“You better be right, doll,” he said.

You smirked, “I am. Now let’s go before we get caught.”

* * *

_Right, Left, second door to the right_. You were there in a pinch. It was a set of double doors that only you knew what lied behind, and you were starting to feel giddy. You couldn’t say the same for Bucky.

“This doesn’t look like an office, Y/N,” he was irritated, thinking that you had indeed been wrong.

But you hadn’t. As a matter of fact, you never intended on going to the offices in the first place. These double doors were your goal the entire time. You glanced into the small windows to make sure that no one was inside. The lights were off, so the coast was clear.

“Doll,” you boyfriend said more urgently.

You glanced over your shoulder at him and smiled a little guiltily, “I know. That’s because it’s not an office.”

He tilted his head back in total bewilderment.   _You’ll forgive me later._

You pushed the doors open and stepped inside. It was dark. There were two prominent sounds: rushing from the ventilation system…and animals noises. The room also smelled vaguely like a petting zoo, so you knew you were definitely in the right place. You flipped on the light switch and the sounds intensified.

It was a large, square room with no windows and bright fluorescent lights. The wall was lined with stacks of cages upon cages of small animals. From rats to bunnies to cats, even a few monkeys.  There was a large case that contained what you could only assume was their food. 

The sight made you frown from the sheer sadness. They didn’t deserve to be like this. You ran over to the one of the cages where some rabbits were crammed in.

“Hi, babies,” you cooed at the bunnies like they were babies. “You’ll be out of here soon, don’t worry.”

For a moment you almost forgot that you had a very confused super soldier standing behind you.

“Doll, can you fill me in on what the hell we’re doing here?”

You straightened up and pivoted so that you could look at both him and and cages. You motioned to the cages with your arm.

“This. This is what we’re here for.”

He furrowed his brows and widened in his eyes. “Animals? We broke into a lab…for animals?”

“…Yeah,” you tried sounding as casual as you could, but it didn’t help things much.

“You’re kidding.”

“Nope.”

Realization already dawned on him, You could tell Bucky was already mad by the way his jaw clenched and the way the plates on his vibranium arm shifted. It was nothing compared to how he reacted with enemies, but it was still noticeable. His chest rose from the deep breath that he took in.

“Are you fucking kid-” he started out loudly but then stopped and lowered his voice. “Are you fucking kidding me, Y/N? This is what you dragged me here for? Is there even top secret information that we have to get?”

“No.”

He ran his metal arm through his hair. “I can’t believe you. You made me think this was serious!”

You scoffed, “This  _is_  serious!”

“How?”

You crossed your arms and fully faced Bucky.

“You see all of these animals? This facility uses them to test their harsh chemicals and experiment on them for their own benefit. A lot of them end up dying, or worse, they get sick, suffer, and  _then_  die. It’s fucking terrible, Bucky”

He was more serious now and had his own arms crossed, but he wasn’t as pissed off. He looked at you and then eyed the animals in their cages. He knew how much you loved animals and how hard you fought for their rights. It was something he admired about you. You always spoke up for the little guy, whether it was a human or an animal.

More calmly he asked half joking, “So what are you planning to do? Steal them all?”

You smiled, “That’s exactly what we’re going to do.”

“What?” he sputtered. “All of them? You want to sneak almost a hundred animals out of this lab right now?”

“That’s why I told you to bring the van,” you sang.

He dropped his shoulders and looked up at the ceiling for a second returning his gaze back to you. You could already see the lack of surprise in his eyes, “Of course you did.”

You had been planning this for a while. Well, you had  _wanted_  to do this for much longer. You had gotten the idea from a movie with Keanu Reeves and Charlize Theron. In one of the scenes Charlize saves dogs from being experimented on all while having Keanu drive her getaway car. 

Ever since then you knew you would have wanted to do that one day, you just never thought you’d have the means of doing it. But, hey, lo and behold you now work with quite a few people that were great at espionage, not including yourself. And one of those people happened to be your boyfriend, who you could drag along with you.

You walked up to him slowly and fisted his shirt in your hands to hold on to him.

“Come on, baby. You’ve rescued people that were in danger, right? How are these animals any different? They’re beings with lives too.”

He caught his bottom lip between his teeth.

Bucky could never say no to you, which is why he went on this mission with you in the first place. So it wasn’t like he was going to say no to you now. Not when you had gone through all this trouble to break in to the place and were both already here. 

Not to mention that he also had a soft spot for animals, despite his otherwise intimidating demeanor. Anyone who dared hurt them deserved to get their legs broken. He also knew what it was like to get experimented on, so maybe that’s what also hit him a little harder than it would have if it was a different situation.

It was supposed to be an intelligence mission, but it seems that this was now a rescue mission.

He ran his fingers over your hair, lightly.

“It ain’t gonna be easy, so we better move fast.”

You beamed with excitement. “Thank you,” you said before pushing yourself up on your toes and kissing him.

Over the course of the next 10 minutes, the both of you prepared bigger cages and boxes to move the animals into so you could carry them better. 

You tried not to waste time by getting too distracted by the cuteness of all the animals.The monkeys were the hardest to handle. They kept picking at your hair, which made Bucky laugh, but then you’d remember that you could get caught. Luckily there were only five monkeys. 

It hurt you to move them from one cage just to be put in another, but it was temporary, for transportation purposes.

While you were packing up some of their food, you heard something outside. You froze, and Bucky moved quickly and shut off the lights. You pressed yourself against the wall next to the door and held your breath. Through the small windows in the door, the light from a flashlight shining down the hallway, but whoever the guard was didn’t bother to check the room. After a minute, they were gone and you were able to return to your task.

Bucky got to moving and started carrying two cages at a time all the way to the van. You’d both alternate with this task until the van was practically full. On the last turn, Bucky came back and there were only two cages of bunnies left.

“Alright, last ones and we’re out of here,” you said.

You each grabbed a cage and stood at the door.

“Ready?” Bucky asked.

“Ready,” you grinned.

He turned off the lights and pushed the doors open. You stepped into the hallway and it was empty, to your relief. At a fast pace, you both headed to the elevator, but not before you were stopped short.

“Hey! What are you doing here? You’re not supposed to be here!”

You glanced behind you, but you didn’t have to do that to know it was the security guard. Bucky cursed under his breath and the guard started speaking into his walkie talkie, alerting the other guard in the building no doubt.

“Run.”

You didn’t need to be told twice. Your feet moved quickly and you tried to be careful with the heavy cage.

“Hey!” the guard yelled.

When you got to the elevator, Bucky pressed the button repeatedly, but it was taking too long. The security guard was closing in. Bucky growled at the elevator, almost breaking the button with his fist. You watched the guard and knew what you had to do.

You put down the cage, took out your gun and pointed it him, before shooting him in the chest with a tranquilizer dart. Within five seconds his speech was slurring, he stumbled, and then fell to the floor. He’d wake up in an hour, but wouldn’t be remembering anything that happened in the last twelve hours.

Suddenly the alarm sounded. Lights flashed all over the place.

“Fuck,” you muttered.

“The stairwell,” Bucky indicated to the door that was a few feet away.

You nodded and grabbed the cage before bolting to the stairs. You raced down the steps to the first floor. When you spotted the front entrance, you kept going. None of you paid any mind to the other security guard that was yelling at you. There was a gunshot, but it landed in the wall. You almost wanted to laugh at how bad his aim was.

When you crashed through the doors and made it out into the night air, you continued on until you feet to you the van. Bucky opened the doors and placed in the cages before slamming it shut. You threw yourself into the passenger seat. You expected Bucky to be in the driver’s seat, but instead he was running back to the building.

“What the fuck are you doing?” you yelled through the half open door.

“Start the van!” you heard him yell.

You were completely bewildered. At this rate, you were definitely going to get caught and to your dismay, it wasn’t your fault. You jumped into the driver’s seat and started the engine. A second later, Bucky was in the seat next to you, telling you to drive as he slammed the door shut.

You backed out of the parking lot and gunned it out of there. You drove like a madwoman. Occasionally you’d hear the cages slide around and you’d wince and apologize to the animals. If Bucky dared to complain in this haste, you’d sass him.  You could hear police sirens in the distance, but you were out on the highway by the time they got on the vicinity of the facility. And it was then that you bothered to ask Bucky what he went back for.

In response he held up the little black box that kept the cameras from working.

“Had to get it back, otherwise they’d trace it back to us.”

You smiled at him, “Good thinking.”

Behind you, the animals made noises, specifically the monkeys and rats. Bucky took a glance back and them. When he sat back around, he sighed in relief and shook his head.

“If someone would have told me a year ago that I, a trained assassin with a metal arm, would be running for my life, because I was helping my girlfriend steal bunnies, I would have shot them in the leg and told them they were ridiculous.”

“In that order?”

“In that order,” he confirmed. “I can’t believe we just did that.”

You laughed. You were finally out of your fight mode from having to escape and were back to the giddiness that you had before then. You had successfully rescued all of the animals from the lab and you were the happiest girl in the world.

“I know right?”

You looked at him with wild eyes and he wasn’t sure whether to think you were insane or amazing. Probably both. Yeah, both.

“And I still can’t believe you lied to me about it by making me believe this was a serious mission.”

“It was a-”

“A serious mission, yes, I know,” he finished the sentence. “I feel like I deserve some kind of reward for going through with this.”

“How about the satisfaction of having saved over a hundred tiny lives?” you said half joking.

He narrowed his eyes at you and you laughed.

“I’ll buy you breakfast. How about that?”

He smirked, “Okay, but it has to be at my favorite pancake house.”

“You always want pancakes,” you groaned.

“Y/N,” he sang you name and you rolled your eyes.

“Fine, I’ll buy you all the pancakes you want. One pancake for every life you saved.”

“Every life I’ve saved or just animal?”

“Come on, Bucky. Animal.”

“Fine,’ he huffed. “Done.”

Halfway through the drive, Bucky took out one of the cats from the cage and put it in his lap. It was a black cat with white paws, the cutest thing you had ever seen.

“Eyes on the road, babydoll,” Bucky warned when he noticed you glancing over.

“Oh, but we have to keep some of them, right?”

“Some? As in multiple?” Bucky asked.

“Of course! If not for us, then I’m sure some of the team will want to keep one of them right?”

“I think you should be wondering what are you’re going to tell Tony when he sees us come in with cages full of animals.”

You shrugged, “We tell him the truth. I’m sure he’ll understand.”

* * *

“I’m sorry…You did WHAT?” Tony blurted out when he saw the mess of cages in the living room.

You had managed to wake up a few members of the team to help you out with the task of bringing them up. First Steve and Nat. Then Sam grouchily joined in. The savior was Pietro, who got the rest back up in a flash. Although it worried you that the speed might affect the animals, but they seemed fine afterwards.

After all, you couldn’t just leave them in the van. Soon everyone had come out to see what the fuss was about and almost all of them were holding a tiny critter. What was the most amusing was the monkey picking at Clint’s hair.

“We rescued them from a lab that was going to experiment on them, Tony,” you summarized in a sentence, not wanting to explain everything again.

“That’s why the two of you disappeared? I thought you were out on a date or having sex in the car, not breaking into a lab in godforsaken Tarrytown.”

You rolled your eyes at his comments, but kept going.

“What you should be saying is, ‘Wow what a noble thing to do, Y/N. Thank you for saving these poor helpless animals from a life of suffering!’”

He turned to Bucky, “And you helped?”

Bucky shrugged, “I didn’t really have a choice in the matter. She made me think we were gathering intel. It made for one of the most interesting missions to say the least.”

Bucky couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips.

Tony shook his head, “Sometimes I wonder how you deal with each other, but then I remember that both of you are batshit crazy.”

“Hey!” you smacked him in the arm.

He sighed, “I guess I do admire the thing you did here, Y/N, but…what am I supposed to do with all these animals? We are not a farm or a zoo.”

“Don’t worry, Stark. I’ve already made plans to take them to an animal sanctuary tomorrow,” you said.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief. It was true. You weren’t stupid enough to think you could keep all of them. Besides, they would be better off in a bigger space where people will take care of them and have the option to be adopted.

“But…if you guys want to keep any of them that would be great. We could use some animal therapy around here,” you bent down and picked up the kitten held in the van, “I know I plan on keeping one.”

The other Avengers started making comments about which one they wanted to keep. Even Bruce had his eye on a brown rat.

Tony eyed the kitten in your hands and you placed it in his hands. He tried to protest, saying that he didn’t know how to handle babies or animals, but you called bullshit and gave it to him anyway. He instantly softened and started petting the tiny furball.

You picked up a kitten that you had your eye on since the lab. He was siamese cat with blue eyes. You already had the name “Gizmo” mentally picked out for him. When you straightened up, you giggled at the sight. All of the badass Avengers that should not be reckoned with were all put aside and replaced by soft human beings going crazy over animals.

Wanda and Pietro were playing with kittens. Clint and Sam were playing with monkeys. Steve and Vision had a bunnies in hand. Bruce was now holding the brown rat and Bucky was holding a white one. When you looked at him he smiled at you.

“They’re not so bad,” he referred to the rat.

“Alright. Maybe we should keep some of them, but not all. I want at least 90% of them gone by tomorrow,” Tony finally said after a few moments, without looking up from the kitty. “But please, can you move them so they’re not all in the living room please?”

You beamed, “Will do, boss.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the pure fact that I love animals to death and this is honestly a dream of mine. I'd love nothing more than to do this.


End file.
